Pre-GBO Timeline
1881 Unknown Date *Maurice Raynaud dies. 1922 - 1923 Unknown Date *Rudolf Geyer is born. 1954 - 1955 Unknown Date *Kent Nelson is born. 1958 Saturday, April 19 *Nhadra Udaya is born. 1962 Thursday, July 12 *Dierdre Gibbons, later known as "Didi," is born. 1963 Friday, April 19 *Alda Hertzog is born. 1971 - 1972 Unknown Date *Jason Martinez is born. 1975 Saturday, April 19 *Dyson Frost is thought to be born in Bozeman, Montana. 1977 Thursday, February 17 *Demetri Noh is born to Mr. Noh and his wife, Saayo. 1977 - 1979 Unknown Date *Simon is born to Roger and Lorraine Campos. 1984 Wednesday, January 25 *Martin Goathead, later known as "Bryce Varley," is born. Saturday, December 22 *Tracy is born to Aaron and Kate Stark. 1985 Wednesday, December 25 *Ian Blaine Rutherford is born. 1986 - 1991 Unknown Date *Jason is born to Stanford and Felicia Wedeck. 1987 *Dyson beats Ian McKinnon in the Amateur Chess Championship and places third. 1989 Unknown Date *Nicole Kirby is born. 1990 Unknown Date *Dyson is supposedly killed in a boating accident on a boat called Le Monstre de Boisteau (Boisteau's Monster). December *Construction of specialized pulsed lasers for a plasma afterburner in the Ganwar region of Somalia begins. 1991 April *Construction of the lasers in the Ganwar region is completed. *The Beta Blackout occurs in the Ganwar region and the villagers see two weeks into their future. Abdi witnesses this since he is herding goats outside of the village. Unknown Date (Two Weeks After the Beta Blackout) *Dyson records interviews with the villagers that blacked out and saw their futures. He then records a message for Demetri to receive on January 4, 2010. 1992 Unknown Date *Simon, with Philippe Tarhan's help, theorizes the concept of the laser. 1994 Monday, July 4 *Annabelle is born to Roger and Lorraine. 1995 Unknown Date *Tracy visits Aaron in prison. After visiting hours are over, Guard Corby makes lurid comments about Tracy to Aaron. Aaron then beats him. 1997 Unknown Date *Didi becomes a cardmember of her credit card company. 1998 Unknown Date *Lloyd Simcoe attends Harvard University, where he meets his future wife. 1999 - 2001 Unknown Date *Attaf is born. 2000 - 2001 Unknown Date *Dylan is born to Lloyd and his wife. 2002 October *Mark Benford stops drinking and begins attending Alcoholics Anonymous meetings with Aaron. 2002 - 2003 Unknown Date *Charlie is born to Mark and his wife, Olivia. 2003 Unknown Date *Stan pays Renee Garrigos $250,000 to leave Washington, D.C. 2004 - 2005 Unknown Date *The ice cream parlor Tracy used to take Nicole to is turned into a Giant Juice. 2004 Unknown Date *Kate starts working as a bartender at Tinhorn Flats. 2005 Thursday, January 20 *Dave Segovia is elected president of the United States of America. Unknown Date *Tracy is deployed to Afghanistan. 2007 Unknown Dates *Demetri, along with Janis Hawk, Al Gough, and Marcie Turoff join the Los Angeles Field Office and receive their first assignments. *Zoey Andata questions Demetri on the witness stand. Afterwards, she asks Demetri out on a date, but Demetri exclaims he would never date her. Sunday, September 30 - Saturday, October 6 *Tracy works long-range recon on a village in the foothills near Kunar, Afghanistan, by herself. She is ordered to stay covert so the locals will not see her. Jericho then attacks the village as Tracy watches them kill the villagers. Sunday, October 7 - Saturday, October 13 *Tracy tells her commanding officer, Paul Musgrove, about the attack. Tuesday, October 16 *Tracy, along with Mike Willingham and a couple other marines, pull duty at a forward roadblock near the Kalikata Mountains. A Hajji truck breaches their roadblock and they drive after it in a Humvee. Jericho then attacks their Humvee, exploding it with a rocket. Everybody escapes the blast except for Tracy, who loses her right leg in the explosion. Mike goes back to look for Tracy and finds her, but believes she died. Thursday, October 18 *Aaron is visited by Marine Major Blauvelt and another Marine to inform him of Tracy's supposed death. *Paul is killed in a helicopter crash. 2007 - 2008 Unknown Date *Debbie gives birth to her son. 2008 Unknown Dates *Jeff Slingerland becomes Teacher of the Year at South Fairfax High School. *Bryce learns he has renal cell carcinoma. December *Bryce and Nicole meet at Olivia's Christmas party. 2009 Tuesday, January 20 *Dave is re-elected president. March–May *Demetri and Zoey visit Hawaii. Sunday, September 6 - Saturday, September 12 *Bryce's oncologist informs Bryce that his cancer has metastasized to his liver. Sunday, September 13 - Saturday, September 19 *Mark and Demetri begin staking out suspected terrorists Khalid and Omar. Sunday, September 20 - Saturday, September 26 *Keiko Arahida attends a job interview at Nakahara Robotics. Sunday, September 27 - Saturday, October 3 *09:54 ?.M., Pacific Daylight Time: Didi uses her credit card to pay for a manicure in Newport Beach, California. *10:56 ?.M.; Mountain Daylight Time: Dyson uses Didi's cloned credit card at a gas station in Utah. Monday, October 5 *Bryce does not show up at rounds. Tuesday, October 6 *07:00 A.M., Pacific Daylight Time: Mark gets ready to go to work and Olivia asks him to not forget to check the garage door since it is acting up again. *Charlie watches The Tim Tim & Squirrelio Show as Mark serves her breakfast. *Nicole arrives at the Benford home late to babysit Charlie. Mark asks if she can stay an extra hour or two since Olivia will be working the late shift. *Olivia tries calling Bryce since he did not show up at rounds, but only gets his voicemail and leaves a message. *10:30 A.M., Eastern Daylight Time (07:30 A.M., Pacific Daylight Time): In Toronto, Canada, Simon comforts Annabelle at Roger's funeral as Lorraine gives a speech. *Simon gets in a car ready to go to a funeral home, but his driver Victor drives in a different direction, informing Simon that he has been instructed to deliver him to the Lakeside Heliport where he will be airlifted to his final destination. Victor then gives Simon a baseball ticket to a division playoff game at the Oxide Super Stadium in Detroit, Michigan. *Aaron speaks at an AA meeting about the Marines bringing Tracy's thirty-seven pound remains back from Afghanistan. Mark and others listen as Aaron reveals he took a drink the night the Marines DNA-confirmed it was Tracy. *After the meeting, Mark asks Aaron if he has called a nurse named Amanda yet since Olivia tried to set them up on a date, which he has not, saying "Nurses freak me out, man." *While Charlie sleeps in her bedroom, Nicole has her boyfriend Joel over for some foreplay. *Olivia and Debbie go into surgery at Angeles Hospital. *Aaron is working on a telephone pole. *Bryce is standing on the Venice Pier preparing to kill himself. *Mark and Demetri are on a stakeout watching Khalid and Omar leave with Alda holding a briefcase in a black SUV. Mark and Demetri then take pursuit as they are spotted tailing them. *Simon arrives at the Oxide Super Stadium and is given a disposable cell phone. *01:54:26 P.M., Eastern Daylight Time: Dyson calls the disposable cell phone to instruct Simon. *01:55:39 P.M., Eastern Daylight Time: Dyson calls Simon again. *01:56:14 P.M., Eastern Daylight Time: Dyson calls Simon a third time. *01:56:51 P.M., Eastern Daylight Time: Dyson calls Simon a fourth time. *01:58:18 P.M., Eastern Daylight Time: Dyson calls Simon a fifth time. Simon has become frustrated and asks who it is that is instructing him. But Dyson informs him that he does not get to ask questions and he should do as he is told. He then instructs him to find his seat, sit down, take the tub of popcorn at his seat and eat the popcorn. Simon does this and finds a small box in the tub and takes it out. Dyson tells Simon that there is a ring inside the box and he needs to put it on since they are running out of time. Simon hangs up, opens the box and puts on the ring. *02:00 P.M., Eastern Daylight Time (11:00 A.M., Pacific Daylight Time): The GBO occurs. Category:Timeline